


Barking up the right tree

by ghaskan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Rumour has it that a boy enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy can speak with animals. In order to help fulfill his dearest friend's dream, Kuzuryuu embarks on a quest to find this legendary student.





	

Perhaps as a byproduct of his talent, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko always kept an ear open to catch wind of any interesting rumours. Not that he was much of a gossip, on the contrary, but if there was one thing he had learned as the Super High School Level Gangster it was that information is power.

One day, it came to his attention that a kid from another class, one ‘Gokuhara Gonta’, had the ability to talk to animals. Mind you, it was not some dog whispering bullshit or what have you, but the real deal. Even Tanaka Gundam corroborated the truth of this claim, by telling stories of a man that could speak with his hamsters. While Tanaka had his moments of delusional grandeur, Kuzuryuu knew he was serious when talking about animals.

First things first, Kuzuryuu decided to stop by Gokuhara’s classroom. If he didn’t find the entomologist there, his classmates would surely provide some sort of lead.

As soon as he found the classroom, Kuzuryuu stormed in. “Is Gokuhara here?” he asked with his usual aggressiveness. His grand entrance originated about as much whispering as you’d expect—a whole lot of it.

_Is he going to ask Gonta-chan out?_

_What the hell, are you stupid? He’s an yakuza, he probably has his love life all sorted out already._

_So, do you think he wants to pick a fight?_

_If that’s the case, Gokuhara’s good as dead._

_Hey man, put those steel balls away!_

A vein throbbed in Kuzuryuu’s forehead as the other students failed to cease their useless chitchat. While shaking a closed fist in front of his chest, Kuzuryuu barked, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

The other students had become so engrossed in their conversation that they had begun to act as if Kuzuryuu weren’t there, but his command snapped them back into reality, and their eyes all fell on him once more. “No one’s going to ask anyone out, and no one’s going to fucking die, y’hear?! So, stop being morons and speak up already: where’s Gokuhara?”

A girl with musical notes all over her outfit rose from her seat to address Kuzuryuu, “After eating his lunch, Gonta-kun never stays inside our classroom for long. He says he wants to use some of his free time to play with his friends. However, we don’t know in what part of the courtyard he could be. I’m sorry.”

“Hm. That’d make sense. Thanks.” Kuzuryuu turned his back to the students before they could say anything else, and walked away.

“D’ya think the midget has a foot fetish?” a blonde girl clad in pink sneered after the yakuza left. “Or do ya think it’s a gigantism kink?”

Her classmates all let out exasperated sighs.

* * *

The courtyard was covered by grass and flat for the most part, with the occasional tree and shrub adding some flair to the scenery. After walking a while around the perimeter with no results to show for it, Kuzuryuu spotted a bunch of trees clumped together. He made his way past the ring of trees, and stopped dead on his tracks after witnessing something that would leave anyone at a loss for words.

Inside the tree ring, there was meadow. Laying on a bed of flowers was a huge man clad in a suit, and with hair so long he would put most of the girls Kuzuryuu knew to shame. His steady breathing indicated that he was sound asleep. There were critters all around him: birds, squirrels, grasshoppers, you name it. Hell, there was even a cat all curled up and huddled next to him. The scene was so unbearably sweet it made Kuzuryuu sick. He had come to meet with an entomologist, not a fucking Disney princess!

Kuzuryuu stomped into the meadow, and just like that all the cute critters disbanded, scurrying back into the trees. The exodus woke up the giant with a start. He lifted up his torso, shifting his body to a cross-legged sitting position. Grass and other such greenery hung from his back and his wild mane. After adjusting his glasses, he let out an audible “Oh!”, as he finally noticed his visitor.

“Hey, are you Gokuhara?”

“Thank you!” Gokuhara blurted out with a smile so bright Kuzuryuu was almost compelled to shield his eyes.

Kuzuryuu shot a quizzical look towards Gokuhara. “What the hell are you thanking me for?” He didn’t mind the politeness, but, nonetheless, his question came bundled together with his trademark combativeness.

Gokuhara scrambled back to his feet and bowed down deeply, sending some of the greenery sticking to his hair flying. “S-sorry! Gonta is sorry if he was rude, but Gonta can’t help but thank people when they talk to him!” And he stayed like that, his back bent forward and his eyes glued to the ground.

Kuzuryuu massaged his temples. “Listen, I get it. Rise up so we can talk, man to man.”

Gokuhara did as commanded, and Kuzuryuu found himself completely dwarfed. This guy had to be about as tall as Nidai! “On second thought, can you sit down? Because I… I...” Kuzuryuu wanted to say ‘I want to look you in the eye’, but that would be the same as admitting his height was inferior.

Comprehension flashed in Gokuhara’s eyes, and he sat down without a question.

“All right, so… Is it true that you can talk to animals, Gokuhara?” Kuzuryuu asked.

“Yes! Gonta learned how to talk to animals from his family in the forest!”

“Family in the forest…?”

“Oh! Of course you wouldn’t know about it… Err… Sorry! Gonta forgot to ask for your name.”

Kuzuryuu let out a sigh. “That could’ve waited, but fine. I’m Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko.”

“Nice to meet you, Kuzuryuu-san! Gonta’s name is...”

“I know. It’s nice to meet you. Now, continue.”

“Ah, sorry! Anyway, like Gonta was saying, Kuzuryuu-san wouldn’t know about Gonta’s family. You see, Gonta got lost in the forest when he was young, but he was adopted by a pack of very kind wolves.”

“What? Wolves? Were they the ones that taught you how to speak with animals?”

“Well, not just them, no. Although they did teach Gonta many things, wolves can only speak with wolves. So, during the ten years Gonta lived in the forest, he learned all sorts of animal languages, right from the source.”

Kuzuryuu let out a whistle. “Ten years? I’ll be damned, that’s fucking impressive.”

Gokuhara lowered his eyes and blushed a little at the compliment. “Thank you, Kuzuryuu-san.”

“You don’t have to thank me, a man’s got to give credit where credit is due.” Kuzuryuu leaned forward towards Gokuhara and began talking in a hushed tone, “So, Gokuhara. I have a request to make...”

* * *

While Kuzuryuu and Gokuhara conspired together, Pekoyama Peko was on her seat inside of Class 77-B’s classroom. Having already finished the lunch she had packed inside her bento box, she looked outside through the window to her left. While she would have normally joined her classmate’s idle chatter in an attempt to blend in, the fact that her young master was out there by himself filled her with worry. Usually, she would tail him, hiding in the shadows (and bushes, sometimes), ready to strike anyone who dared to lay a finger on him. However, the young master had been clear—she was not to follow him this time, for he had private business to conduct.

She was brought back to Earth when she heard a familiar voice timidly calling for her.

“P-Pekoyama-san. Is something wrong? You, um, look like you have something in your mind...”

It was Tsumiki Mikan, their class’s resident nurse. Tsumiki was a scaredy-cat, who would keep to herself and quietly accept insults. However, after Pekoyama had shown her some kindness in an attempt to mingle with her classmates, Tsumiki would sometimes approach her of her own volition.

“It’s nothing too concerning, Tsumiki-san,” Pekoyama said, “I didn’t sleep very well, so I find myself in need of rest. That is all.”

“Oh.” Tsumiki smiled a little. “Well, if you’re still feeling sleepy during class, I can take you to the nurse office for a nap.”

“I appreciate the offer, Tsumiki-san. I shall keep it in mind,” she replied, offering a small smile of her own.

Tsumiki left, and Pekoyama went back to peering out the window, hoping to find her young master safe and sound.

* * *

Kuzuryuu only came back to the classroom a couple minutes after the bell had rung. He didn’t mention anything about his escapade, and Pekoyama couldn’t bring herself to ask about it while in class. Whatever Kuzuryuu had been doing remained a secret as they worked through the afternoon classes.

* * *

After they were dismissed from their last class for the day, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama walked in silence as they passed through the school gates. Only when they were far away from them did Pekoyama begin to ask, “Young master, where...”

Kuzuryuu waved her question away. “Quiet. You’ll have your answers soon enough.”

They took and unusual turn, and thus Pekoyama knew they weren’t going home.

A few minutes later, they were entering a city park. There, they found a tall man, who struck Pekoyama as a weirdly wild gentleman, standing still with a golden retriever sitting next to him. Kuzuryuu was approaching the pair at an alarming speed.

“Young master!” Pekoyama took hold of Kuzuryuu’s arm, preventing him from advancing. “If I get any closer, that dog will...”

Kuzuryuu flashed a confident grin. “No worries. That guy’s already talked with that dog.”

Pekoyama knit her eyebrows. “Talked…?”

Kuzuryuu nodded. “Don’t worry about it. That dog won’t run away from you,” he reassured.

“That’s… impossible.” Pekoyama’s voiced was charged with an unusual amount of emotion.

“Hey, c’mon.”

The young master grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along as they walked towards the tall man and his dog. Pekoyama closed her eyes, only opening them once Kuzuryuu stopped pulling her. And what do you know, the dog was still there, wagging its tail.

“His name is Romulo,” the man said. “He was a bit scared at first, but now he can’t wait to have you pet him!”

Pekoyama looked at the man, her eyes shining. “I… can pet him?”

“Yes! Please, go ahead!”

As if moving in a dream, Pekoyama knelt down before the dog and placed her right hand on top of his head. But it wasn’t a dream. The wet nose nudging her chin and the soft fur underneath her sweaty palm were all real.

Under the watch of a beaming Gokuhara and a grinning Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama petted the dog for a long, long time, the bright smile on her face unwavering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Honestly, this would be All Ages if not for Kuzuryuu's swearing.  
> This was written shortly after the Japanese release of DRV3, so it's very possible the characterization of Gonta and his classmates is off to a degree.


End file.
